sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichabod Tunsworth
Private First Class Ichabod Tunsworth, or Icky by his teammates, is a character from the machinima Sandguardians. He was first seen in Episode 1, fighting alongside his teammate, Dax, and helping his other teammate, Jason, repair a Scorpion tank. Personality Ichabod is the smart-alecky, sarcastic annoyance of the Sandbox Blue Team, constantly making ignorant comments about a situation; however, this can come to his favor. During Episode 4, Icky is the first to warn his team about the dangers of a Covenant Banshee. Icky also has a very cowardly way of doing things, rarely ever being involved in physical activity. Ichabod then grows a very disrespectful attitude in Season 2, constantly complaining about things while he and Legend rebuild their base; so much to the point where Legend physically hits Ichabod in the neck. When Ichabod meets the Guy in White, he mistakes him for the engineer and quickly berates him for taking to long to arrive. Afterwards, he then treats the Guy in White with a great amount of disrespect for his poor repairing performance. Skill As stated above, Icky is cowardly and is usually the last member of the group to step out into combat. Throughout Episode 1, Icky was seen hiding behind a rock, never firing a single bullet. However, his teammate, Dax, was performing the exact opposite, firing at the enemy, even while low on ammunition. Running Gags Name Mispronunciation Due to his name being hard to pronounce, Ichabod's squad mates almost always refer to him as simply, Icky, angering him greatly. During Episode 6, Icky completely disobeyed Legend's orders just because he called him "Icky". It is currently unknown why his teammates call him "Icky", since, on some occasions, they are able to pronounce "Ichabod" correctly. Relationships Legend Similar to his other teammates, Ichabod greatly respects Legend, but on a much lower degree. Icky is occasionally seen disobeying him, mostly because of his own selfish reasons. In Another One Down, Icky took sides with Legend during an argument about the alien. Although he thinks the alien is dangerous, he did not share the same hatred of it like Legend did. Throughout Season 2, Legend is greatly annoyed by Icky's attitude; so much to the point where Legend physically hits him in Service Unavailable. Despite this, Legend believed Icky could have been a role model to Dax and Jason, and also went to apologize to him in Insight to the Past. In Secrets Revealed, after Icky was attacked by the Guy in White, he told Legend to save himself rather than help him. Icky then saved him in The Battle Rages On, before the latter was killed by the Guy in White. Dax Icky & Dax are usually, & constantly, seen bickering with one another. Throughout Episode 1, the two argue over many things including: ammunition, higher ground, & Legend's arrival. The two, again, had another argument over the alien in Episode 12. In addition, it can be added that Dax and Icky are always on opposite terms towards things and have different points of views. For example, in Episode 4, Dax wanted to investigate the Banshee, but Icky suggested the team stay inside the base; in Episode 12 Dax wanted to help Seal, while Icky wanted to kill him. One could say that Icky's personality is the opposite of Dax's. Jason Icky seems to enjoy spending time with Jason and is able to have decent conversations with him. However, the feeling is not mutual, as Jason sees Icky as an annoyance, like the rest of the team. Icky does call Jason "point-dickster" in Go, Go, Go!, when Jason made a miscalculation, showing that he does express disrespect towards him. Guy in White Icky is frightened by the Guy in White after learning that he is an assassin; in Truth of the Legend, Icky describes the Guy in White as a "crazy assassin psycopath!" However, before he figured out the Guy in White's occupation, Icky mistakenly took him for an engineer and treated him very disrespectfully. Fortunately, Ichabod approached him in the tank and shot at him, rescuing Legend in the process. Trivia *Icky is the first character in the series to be seen in the Halo: Reach engine. *According to the special episode Birthday Bash!, Dax is Ichabod's best friend. *Icky's name often being misspoken may be a reference to Red vs. Blue, in which Jones' (a character with the same armor) name is mispronounced. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Guardians